A Small Change
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Jamie belives she can save this life... but does she?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Prologue to "A Small Change"  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know how it happened, it just sort of came up in a conversation with my mom. It's not like I wanted to join. It's not even what I WANT to do, all we have to do is go back to yesterday...  
  
Caitie, I'm telling you, Val's doing GREAT with this EMT squad. I mean, it gives her an adventurous life!" My mother yelled to me.  
  
"Yeah, but it's NOT my thing! I don't want to be the overachiever-preppy type!" It was true, I didn't. Although, it is a reason to be close to Jamie. I thought on it for a while. I just don't know how it came up. My mother patted my shoulder and waved out my door with a warm smile.  
  
I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Should I join? "Jamie's in it, Jamie's in it," was always a voice from the back of my head. But, I don't want to turn into a overachiever, like Val. I don't know how we've stayed friends forever.  
  
I threw a pillow at my door with frustration in the thrust. I hated making choices that usually end up being the wrong thing. As Jamie always tells me, "It's life. Deal with it." I always shrug it off, but maybe I should listen to him sometimes. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people! I AM NOT CAITIE! LOL  
  
A Small Change - Chapter One:  
  
"Oh, Caitie! I can't believe you're training to be one of us!" The even more cheery Val yelled to me, bouncing onto one of her kitchen chairs. I rolled my eyes and ignored her over-preppy self.  
  
"I told you, I've got no clue why I'm joining - I just don't feel like arguing and I sort of need a more "adventurous" life." I lyed through my teeth, I was joining to be closer to Jamie - maybe I should tell Val about my crush on Jamie.  
  
"No way, really, why are you joining?" Val asked sipping her coffee.   
  
I really didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't tell him... or would she?  
  
"Val, if I tell you something, you've got to PROMISE not to tell, ANYBODY. Not even Tyler!" I got upset, I knew she was going to get it out somehow.  
  
"I promise." She said, she looked excited, why did she want to know so much? Maybe she knew.  
  
"Well, you see..." I hesitated. I bit my bottom lip and looked up, "I kind of, sort of, have a little crush on Jamie." I closed my eyes, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.  
  
She let out a quiet squeal, unlike usual. "I'm not dumb. I know that. I mean, everyone can tell you two are PERFECT for eachother."  
  
I blushed, "We are? Everyone knows? How?"  
  
"Well, like when you and him go to the mall or something. People see you guys and assume you're going out. I mean, these days girls can't just be FRIENDS with a guy." She smiled at me and I thought about giving a witty remark, but decided against it.  
  
"Well, anyway, more about me joining the Mr. and Ms. Overachiever Squad."  
  
Val started talking about the worst calls and the grossest ones. Then she started talking about Jamie giving a dog mouth to mouth.   
  
  
A few weeks later I ended the dreadful training and they hired me to have shifts with Val, Jamie, Tyler and Hank night shifts.   
  
  
  
My First Day at the Station...  
  
Jamie, being the nice and generous person that he is, walked me to my first day on call after school.  
  
"So, are you excited?" Jamie asked, as we walked out of Kingsport High.  
  
"Oh, so very EXCITED." I said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so witty." He said, calmly. I could tell he wasn't trying to sound rude so I wasn't to hard on him.  
  
"I know." I said, sadly, nothing was going right "I just, I don't know... why I joined the super-squad. My two best friends joined this and I - I just had to see how it was." I lyed once again about why I joined.   
  
"Well, you're about to see." He said as we approached Kingsport EMS. I took a deep breath and a picture of me in an EMT uniform flashed through my mind.   
  
Chapter 2 Coming Soon! 


	3. Chapter Two

A Small Change - Chapter Two:  
  
"Okay, Caitie, are we all set for tonight's calls?" Alex asked, holding papers, ready to leave.  
  
I nodded and put on a fake smile, I hoped he couldn't tell I didn't want to be there. Val walked in and put her arm around me and smiled, "We'll be just fine."  
  
Alex walked out of the room and suddenly the alarm went. I was scared at first, what if I messed up? What if it didn't turn out okay. When I first heard the alarm I jumped up, Jamie's head poked into the room, "Come on!" My heart skipped a beat, Jamie...  
  
BBBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ....  
  
"Ready, Caitie??" Val asked running out the door. I took a deep breath and followed. We all jumped into the ambulance and I took two deep breaths, Jamie gave me that hint earlier, 'It'll help you relax' he told me. So, I figured I'd try it.  
  
"This is vehicle 523875 and we're on it." Hank said into the mic. Tyler squeezed Val's hand as we rode off. When we arrived alls we had to do was treat a snake bite and we were out of there.   
  
"My first real call and a snake bite?" I laughed getting into the ambulance, "What a waste...". Jamie looked at me weird and turned away. "Stop!" I yelled to Jamie. Hank thought I was talking to him and slammed on his brakes. All I could hear were brakes screeching and Jamie screaming. I was in a dark place. I couldn't hear nothing, all I could see was dark. I woke up in a light place for what seemed like hours. I saw the blurry faces of Jamie, Val, Hank, and Tyler towering above me. Out of all of them, Jamie had the scariest expression on his face.   
  
"When I slammed on the brakes you fell backwards in the back and hit your head off of the gourney." He explained slowly to me, "you'll be fine." I nodded and stood up, Jamie's hand was placed on my arm to help me up. When I stood up, it was blurry, but after a while the cool crisp air hit my face and it jolted me fully awake. The ride back was quiet and I still couldn't believe no one else got hurt at ALL. "Figures..." I murmured. My first day and I'M the one who get's hurt. Not, somebody we have to help, but me.  
  
By then, I could tell it wasn't going to be a good start.   
  
Next Part Soon! Haven't heard from me in a while, eh? IM BACK! 


	4. Chapter Three

A Small Change - Chapter Three:  
  
That call wasn't so bad. I realized this wasn't for me. I wasn't fit to be and EMT. I sat in the back and watched Jamie bite him nail. Was that a habit? Probably. "That's disgusting..." I said to him.   
  
"What?" He asked, confused.   
  
Ahh, he could be so dense at times. "Nevermind." I rolled my eyes. I watched him at the corner of my eye and noticed he was looked at me confused. "Jamie, do you think this is right for me?"  
  
"What? Being an EMT?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you HAD to join, and you decided to stay, but me, I just..." I searched, "joined." I couldn't think of the word I wanted, so I used dull 'joined'.   
  
"Well, it's really not your thing, you can be an individual any more." I nodded.   
  
"That's true." I said.   
  
"And no black uniforms."   
  
"I know..." I said, looking down at the ugly blue uniforms, grimacing. I had to say something, "So, Jamie. You like workin' here?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why. I just get this feeling, saving peoples lives..." He paused, "You'll see when someone's dying and you save them, you'll want to stay."   
  
"I don't think I could do it."  
  
"Yeah, you will." He said, "You can do it." He smiled. The ambulance came to a stop and we went into the station. I plopped onto the couch next to Jamie and sighed.   
  
"So this is it..." I said, "Being an EMT."  
  
"Yep, this is it." Tyler said, walking past and onto the floor in front of Jamie's feet clicking on the T.V. I started getting tired after a few hours of sitting, no calls. Jamie and I watched Tyler and Val flirting, rolling our eyes. It was so disgusting.  
  
"Jamie, why don't they just admit it?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know, they're pathetic." He said, "OH Tyler, your pants are really nice, you fit them well!" He imitated Val in a high-pitched voice. I had to laugh. I heard the siren go off and my stomach got butterflies.   
  
"Oh God." I said when I heard Hank say. "Near death, choking 13 year old male."  
  
"You can do it, Caitie." Jamie said, patting my hand which was laying on my knee and winked. I took a deep breath and leaned against the back of my seat. I was trailing off from reality when I felt Jamie's hand pull me out of the ambulance. I knew there was no time to fuss over this.   
  
"I can't do this... Jamie. What if I mess up?" I held back tears, but still walked behind him.  
  
"I believe in you." Was all he said before running to catch up. We ran into the house and I saw a older woman patting a teenage boys head, the boy was pale. Gasping for one breath of air. I watched everyone getting stuff ready. I knew it was my job to save him. There was no time to waste, I picked the boy up, he was very short, I did the hemlich-menouver,(dunno how to spell it!) and he spit out the food, he was still unconsious. I layed him down on the ground and gave him mouth to mouth resesitation whilel Jamie did CPR, Vall took his blood pressure and Hank and Tyler were setting up the backboard for him. He finally started breathing again. He sat up and his mother was crying. He looked at me, blankly.   
  
"Thank you..." He said. He flung his arms around me. I was surprised at first and didn't hug him back, but I did hug him back. I watched over his shoulder at Jamie, who had a smile spread across his face.   
  
***  



	5. Epilogue

A Small Change - Epilogue  
  
  
So that was what it's like saving a life? Who'd ever thought I'D save a life? Jamie did... he believed in me when I didn't think I could. This was great. I didn't want to quit the squad now. I knew this was just not me... but this was the best I could do. I really have to admit, I'm NOT cut out to be an EMT, but, I just couldn't stay away!   
  
Maybe I'd change my mind later, and become and scientist... but not now.   
  
  
The END! 


End file.
